Just To See You Smile
by ennui sucks
Summary: Even badboys like him fall in love, but when his crush is the sweet innocent angel who goes for nice decent guys, things get tough. Not forgetting he two-timed her best friend three years ago, it's impossible. Or maybe not... SS


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Summary: Even badboys like him fall in love, but when his crush is the sweet innocent angel who goes for nice, decent guys, things get hard. Not forgetting he two-timed her best friend three years ago, it's impossible. Or maybe not... SS

"Hey Syaoran, that girl's smiling at you," Yamazaki observed. Then he froze before quickly straining his eyes and craning his neck to get a better view of the girl and exclaimed in shock, "OH WAIT IS THAT CHIHARU? HEY, SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" "You gotta keep an eye on your girl, Takashi," Kimura reminded. "Especially if she's attracted to Syaoran Li. But then again, if your girl's unfaithful to you, dump her."

Yamazaki glared at Syaoran, who laughed it off. "Come on, Yamazaki," Syaoran said. "You know I'm not the kind who'd prey on my pals' girls. I may be a bad boy but I still understand the meaning of 'friendship'." Yamazaki sank into contemplation before nodding in agreement. "Hmm... that's true. HAHAHAH AND YOU KNOW WHAT? THE STUPIDEST THING IS, FOR A MOMENT THERE I ALMOST THOUGHT CHIHARU WOULD GO FOR AN ASS LIKE YOU!" "What? An ass? Sheesh! You're going too far on that," said Syaoran as he scowled.

"May I?" said a familiar voice, followed by a girl's chuckle. They turned to see Eriol seating a girl.

"Hirigazawa gives me the creeps," Kimura remarked, shuddering, "We're at a canteen, not at some posh, high-class ballroom but here he is acting all gentleman and refined for god-knows-what reasons." "It's that rascal's way of flirting," Yamazaki observed. "It's a really outdated and corny way to get a girl, if you ask me, but he's succeeding. Look, the girl and her friends are already snatching to sit next to Eriol. I guess he's not joining us for recess again." Then Yamazaki turned to Syaoran and shook his head sadly, "You may not be able to charm as many girls as Eriol can for now, but maybe if you learn to be more gentlemanly you can beat that dude for sure."

"I'll get my girls the normal way," Syaoran retorted angrily. "Unlike some sissies..." "Hmm... 1, 2, 3, 4," Kimura began. "That's 4 girls fighting to talk to Eriol right now. Can YOU do that?" Syaoran laughed, "Four? Are you kidding me? I can handle five!" "Ahh... well, I shall take you up on that," Yamazaki said. Kimura nodded and began searching around. "Ok, that group of girls over there! If you can go up and get all of their numbers then I'll call you 'Dad'!"

"OUI! THAT'S CHIHARU AND HER FRIENDS!" Yamazaki shouted protectively. Syaoran protested as well, "And no thanks, why the hell would I want you to call me 'Dad'? I don't mind 'Expert Li' though. Oh, and let's raise the stakes, if I manage to do all that then you gotta do my homework for two weeks!" "Oh, so now you want to turn this into a bet, huh?" Kimura asked coyly. "Well, well, ok, but if you didn't manage to then... YOU HAVE TO GET YUMIKO OFF MY BACK!"

Yamazaki interrupted, "Hey choose another group! Syaoran, I thought you said you wouldn't prey on your pals' girls?" "If you can find another group with five girls in it," Kimura said. Syaoran hesitated before turning to Yamazaki, "Ok, look. When I'm there, I won't even cast a glance at Chiharu, alright? I'll just focus on her other friends and treat her as invisible." Yamazaki frowned, "Hey, she doesn't like being ignored." "Then I'll just smile at her." "And ignore her for the rest of the time?" "Ok fine, so I smile at her every few seconds so it won't seem like I'm ignoring her." "You'll be flirting with her then." "THEN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?" "I don't know!"

"Ok, chill you two," Kimura cut in. "Look, Yamazaki, consider this a test. If Chiharu is true to you not even Syaoran and Eriol combined can take her away. But if Syaoran manages to get her and her friends then... shit, I gotta do his homework for two weeks, on top of calling him 'Expert Li'?!" Yamazaki sighed before nodding reluctantly.

Syaoran smirked to himself. _This is gonna be a piece of cake,_ he thought.


End file.
